Locked In
by Bella1812
Summary: When Jimmys new experiment goes wrong, he find himself locked in a closet with Cindy! My first story EVER so please review so i can get better rated K lol to be safe.


Locked In

Note: This is my FIRST fan fic ever! So it is not as good as the wonderful ones everyone else writes, but that's why I need some constructive feedback -Thanks

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe this" Cindy said, seriously annoyed.

"Pfft, it is not my fault vortex." Jimmy replied as sure as can be.

" Uh I don't know where u have been Nerd-Tron, but let me refresh your messed up memory……"

_**-Flash Back**_

" So class as you can see this is my new invention, it's called the di- disorganizer, for disorganized people. I can try to relate with my clothes spread all over the floor." Jimmy said.

He was explaining his new invention.

" OooOoooooo" The class said in wonder and awe 

"Hey Neutron, why not call it the di-dorkinizer, then you can really relate!" Cindy replied with her sarcastic tone that everyone loves.

**Libby High fived Cindy and the class broke out in laughter.**

"Bawwwk, that's enough class, let Jimmy show his invention, Bawwwk." Miss Fowel Screamed

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Oh, and Cindy." Jimmy began…….

**Cindy gives a glare.**

"I present to you the di-disorganizer, Tadaaaaaa." Jimmy presented his project using his hand gestures, he always thinks high of himself.

**The machine began to rumble and Rumble…………….**

"It's going to Blow! Runnn !" Screamed one of the classmates.

Everyone was stampeding and ran outside which left Cindy, Jimmy and Sheen in the class.

"Guys help me get this under control." Jimmy said, his voice was had a panicked tone to it.

"No way I'm outta here dude!" Sheen replied, running for the door.

"Come on Neutron we have to go……." Said Cindy- she was not too surprised, I don't think anyone was, Jimmy was probably the only one considering he thinks his projects are the best, guaranteed.

"Okay come with me." He replied.

The two were too late and needed somewhere to go, just to take cover.

"In here Cindy!"

**_ End of Flashback_**

"So there you have it, if it was not for your stupid, dorky, invention malfunction we would not be locked in this dark closet." Cindy said, very proud of her story telling.

" Well Ms.Vortex I am sorry for making sure u did not loose your head in the explosion, oh wait, u lost it a long time ago!" Jimmy replied, waiting to see the reaction on Cindy's face.

"Ya well u wont have a problem if u loose your head it's so ugly and large that it's hard to miss!"

**Ignoring Cindy's comment Jimmy changed the subject.**

"I can try to unlock the door with something in here, but what…… I can't find the knob……… OH I found it!" He said, boldly.

"Neutron!" Yelled Cindy

"What now Cindy?" Jimmy replied, rolling his eyes.

"That's not the knob" She replied, in a small scream, she was too embarrassed to talk"

Jimmy: Oops, heh heh, my bad.

**Jimmy put his hands in his pockets. **

About 20 minuets later

"Cindy u still there?" Jimmy asked

"Well it's not like a brought Houdini back to make me disappear!" Cindy yelled, you can see that she was mad.

"Well sorry; I was just going to ask if u were okay!" Jimmy replied, obviously offended.

"Pfft, what do u care." Cindy questioned Jimmy.

"That's exactly it, I DON'T, and frankly I don't even know why I bothered asking. I am so stupid." Jimmy replied, just to hide up that he was actually trying to be nice to Cindy.

"Ha, u said it "Cindy replied, with a smile on her face.

"I don't care how dark it is in here I know your smiling."

"You said you don't care, so why would you care if I was smiling, plus maybe am not……"

Cindy was cut off.

"**Shhhh**, I hear people, maybe if we scream they will hear us…… hey wait that sounds like Betty" Jimmy replied, changing his tone when it came to Betty

"Oh for crying out loud, what's so special about her?" Cindy said, getting into her aggressive tone.

"Hey not my fault you're jealous." Jimmy said hesitantly.

**Jimmy knew that he had gotten himself into a lot of trouble.**

" You Listen Here Neutron - I Cynthia Vortex ,am Not jealous, why would I be jealous of u liking her, its not like I like u or anything, right, and plus I am not the type to get jealous, so….."

**Jimmy not listening to a word cut Cindy off.**

"Cindy……."

"What?"

"The door has been unlocked the whole time; the door knob is broken and I had to pull and turn- so I was not opening it properly!" Jimmy said, very proud of his discovery.

"So I just wasted time in here with U for nothing?" Cindy asked.

"Yup!" Jimmy said, smiling like he had never smiled before, and trying to keep in his laughter at the same time.

"NEUTRON! The door knob won't be the only thing broken now, wait till I get a crack at your head!" Cindy screamed.

"AHHHHHHH" Jimmy yelled and started to run.

NEUTRON, VORTEX NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS- BAWWWWK, ILL SEE THE TWO OF U IN DETENTION! - Miss. Fowl

The End

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Lol I know, it's kinda short and not too good, but I have to get used to this, it is scary when you post for the first time  please review so I can get better.

Bella1812


End file.
